


Come Closer To Me

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Epic Bromance, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has a conversation with a certain crooked-jawed werewolf while they're tangled together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Closer To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written a while back for a prompt on Tumblr.

He shouldn’t feel cold, but he does. It makes him think of all the power Derek promised him; how the bite was a gift and how it would take all his vulnerabilities away.

 

Isaac doesn’t want to call Derek a liar, but they all know Derek might have pitched being a werewolf to be this grand, empowering thing when it really just gave you a shitload of more problems to deal with. Yes, his senses are way better, and he can run faster. But there were also hunters, Alpha Packs, death and trust issues to deal with - along with time of the month problems that include fangs, claws, and the occasional wolfs-bane bullet (oh and don’t forget blue jeeps hitting people…freakin’ Stiles).

 

All that shit and the bite is incapable of keeping him warm. Shaking his head, Isaac slightly curls into himself and brings his hands up to his mouth so he can blow hot air onto them. After a while he starts to wonder if everything would be different if his brother was still alive. They’d probably be at home watching those old war movies he liked so much, curled up together on the worn couch with some popcorn between them; maybe he wouldn’t be so cold then.

 

Though just before his mind gets taken down that depressing road, he is tackled out of it - literally. He’s kind of sprawled out on the floor, and he’s about to snap at the dumb fuck who crashed into him when he recognizes the crooked jaw.

 

“Scott, what are you doing here?”

 

On top of him, the teen in question grins and Isaac can’t help but roll his eyes at him.

 

“Hey bro, Derek asked me to come. Something about Alpha packs? It sounded pretty important, so I thought I’d hear him out,” Scott says, “What I don’t know is why he’s not here. And why did he leave us here at this creepy house? It’s too cold for this shit. I could have been sleeping in my warm bed.”

 

Isaac snorts, “You’re preaching to the choir. I think he’s somewhere with Peter. By the way, he’s not actually as psychotic as you made him out to be.”

 

“Trust me man, he’s nuts. Don’t let him fool you,” and Scott has settled a little more comfortably on top of Isaac (who doesn’t complain), “You can even ask Stiles. He doesn’t trust Peter either.”

 

Isaac turns a little so that he’s on his side and not his back, and now he and Scott are face to face, bodies pressed together, and legs a tangled mess.

 

“Stiles doesn’t trust anybody but you. He’s actually almost on Derek’s level of trust issues,” Isaac points out, “So I don’t know if I’ll trust his judgment. I’ll trust yours, though. So I guess I’ll keep an eye on Peter if it really bothers you.”

 

Scott makes this bewildered face - it’s kind of cute actually, Isaac notes - and then frowns a bit as he throws an arm over the blonde werewolf. His hand finds itself in Isaac’s curly locks, and he is fiddling with them as he says,

 

“Stiles is nowhere near Derek’s level of trust issues, man. And his judgment is fine - most of the time. Obviously not all of the time, because I honestly don’t know what he sees in Lydia, but he was right about Matt.”

 

Isaac shrugs a little and presses his face in Scott’s neck and mumbles a “whatever” in his skin. Scott huffs a laugh.

 

“Your nose is like ice,” Scott shivers a little, “how long have you been out here?”

 

“Long enough,” to almost freeze his balls off Isaac doesn’t say, but he does let out a frustrated sigh before putting his icy fingers under Scott’s shirt. The brunette just huddles closer and presses his face in Isaac’s hair, inhaling deeply. Isaac doesn’t point out Scott’s problem with sniffing people, because he actually doesn’t mind it. They get a few moments of quiet warmth before Scott tenses up, and Isaac is worried if this is maybe too intimate for Scott - and maybe he should be worried if it’s to intimate for himself, but Scott just says,

 

“You don’t mind this, right?” and he actually sounds worried, “I’m not making you feel claustrophobic or anything, right?”

 

Isaac just sort of gets a shocked look on his face that Scott doesn’t really see since it’s pressed in his neck. He has to swallow a bit that Scott actually cared enough to remember…that. And make sure he was comfortable; safe, even. And that’s when Isaac feels the warmth really spreading through his body. He clears his throat.

 

“Claustrophobic, huh? That’s a great SAT word, McCall. I’m proud of you,” Isaac snarks, because really - that’s the best way to handle this. The tension in Scott melts away and he starts laughing again, and Isaac just thinks about how much he likes that sound.

 

“C’mon, I get enough sarcasm from everyone else. I don’t need it from you too.”

 

“Everyone else? Don’t you just mean Stiles?” Isaac smirks.

 

“Stiles is kind of like more than one person.”

 

And this time it’s Isaac’s turn to laugh because, yeah - he can see that.

 

It’s another hour of talking nonsense and cuddling (there’s really no other word for it) before Derek decides to show his face and surprise them both. He kind of just stares at them with raised eyebrows, but they don’t bother to move because he hasn’t said anything. Finally, Derek just rolls his eyes and stalks into the decrepit house muttering a, “better than Allison.”

 

Scott gets a weird look on his face at the mention of Allison - like he was surprised her name came up. Like his mind wasn’t anywhere near Allison, Isaac’s mind supplies with a kind of glee. Though, he has the slightest clue as to why it made him happy. Then Peter looks down at them waggling his eyebrows before sauntering off to join Derek in the house.

 

Both Scott and Isaac are definitely blushing by that point but when they untangle themselves from each other and walk into the house, they don’t really move out of each other’s spaces. In fact, throughout the whole meeting they are pressed together with Scott’s arm over Isaac’s shoulder as if it belonged there.

 

It kind of does, Isaac thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Scisaac makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.


End file.
